Coating compositions in which all of the components are stored together in a single container are desirable in many cases from the standpoint of, for example, convenience to the end user. Among the properties that such coating compositions should exhibit is storage stability. In other words, the viscosity of the composition should not significantly increase over time to the point in which the composition is no longer suitable for convenient use for depositing a coating.
In many cases, it is desirable to use liquid coating compositions that are borne in water as opposed to organic solvents. This desire stems primarily from environmental concerns with the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOC) during the painting process.
It is also often desirable to provide coating compositions that are curable under ambient conditions of atmospheric temperature and pressure. Such compositions are, in many cases, preferable over, for example, thermally-cured or radiation cured coating compositions because (i) little or no energy is required to cure the composition, (ii) the materials from which some substrates are constructed cannot withstand elevated temperature cure conditions, and/or (iii) large or complex articles to be coated may not be convenient for processing through thermal or radiation cure equipment.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide one-component, waterborne, ambient curable coating compositions. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide compositions of this type that exhibit adhesion to a variety of substrates, including flexible substrates, and which exhibit other desirable properties, such as humidity resistance.